


4 times Kylo Ren carries Rey and the 1 time Rey carries Kylo

by AstralArcher12



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 4+1 times, Can be seen as relationship or not, Warning there is a brief moment of death in the last prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says everything.<br/>fill for a prompt from the force awakens kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 times Kylo Ren carries Rey and the 1 time Rey carries Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue prompt fill from over at the force awakens kinkmeme.  
> Prompt: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=63290#cmt63290

1  
He could almost see the map in her mind. It was right there, a single memory in this girl's mind of when she saw it. It would be so easy to just pluck it from among the other memories, just a single push towards it would be all it took to get it. before he could perform the action, a trooper informed him of the Resistance's arrival. No they no longer needed the droid, they have all they need right here, inside this simple scavenger's mind. It was time to retreat. With a quick wave of his hand, the girl was unconsious. He swiftly caught her before she could hit the ground. Lifting her, Kylo Ren began to head for his ship. He had plans for this one. Soon he will finally know where his wretched Jedi uncle is and kill he once and for all.

2  
Of all the people to be stranded in a forest with, he had to be stranded with HER! The former-stormtrooper would probably be less annoying. Actually no. He would probably be worse, with his need to seem all masculine and tough. He would be one of the worse people. Atleast the scavenger would probably at least hear his suggestions and give them real consideration. Kylo Ren looks up to see a ship fly over head. It lands some way off in the distance. Finally! Now to reach the ship's landing site. He began to think of the best route to travel when a quick intake of breath pulled him from his thoughts. Turning, Kylo Ren watches as the scavenger lands on the ground, either falling from the tree branch just above her or the rock near her. He raises an eyebrow at her as she tries to quick get up, a gasp of pain soon followed the moment she tried to put weight on one of her legs, most likely she hurt one of her ankles in the fall. Her glance looked over at Kylo Ren, wondering how he would react. Letting out a sigh, Kylo Ren walked over and picked the young woman up, shifted her a little to get a better hold on her. With the quick adjustment, Kylo Ren set off towards the ship with one last thought, Its going to be a very long day.  
3  
He could see how exhausted the scavenger was after the interrogation. Feeling merciful for once, he released her from her bonds. Catching her as she fell forward, he lifted her up and carried her toward his quarters. Any passing stormtroopers that saw them chose to not question it, wise choice. Entering his quarters, he rested the girl on his bed and made sure everything was in order before leaving. Setting out into the corridor, he made it so that only he would be able to enter and leave the room. With everything in order, he set off to finish up his duties. He'll deal with the scavenger again later.  
4  
"You shouldn't be here," Kylo Ren stared at Rey. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes, implying that it wasn't easy running through the corridors of the ship they were on. "Leave now."  
"I'm not leaving here without the plans," Rey answered in between her heavy breathing. She looked close to collapsing. Kylo gritted her teeth before turning away from her. He grabbed the memory chip that contained a copy of the plans before walking over to the young jedi. He held it up and pulled it out of her reach when she tried to grabbed it, Rey swayed slightly at the movement.  
"I'm only giving this to you because you look awefully pitiful," Kylo Ren said, catching her before she could fall onto the ground. Her head leaned toward him with the action. She nodded softly before falling into what seemed to be sleep. Kylo let out a sigh before shifting his hands so that they were behind her back and knees, lifting her up. Walking softly to an escape pod, he rested Rey's body on the chair before taking one of her hands and closing it around the memory chip. Stepping out, he set the coordinates to somewhere far away from him and the First Order and safely within the reach on the Resistance.  
+1  
Kylo Ren, No, Ben could feel as the life force drained out of Snoke. Ben retracted his lightsader and stumbled away, watching as the giant fell to the ground. As he fell, Ben collapsed. He stared with unfocused eyes at the slowly cooling body of his former master, unaffected by the destruction of the quickly falling ship that they were both on. Soon the ship will explode, but it was as though he was in his own world, shocked by the fact he had really done it, he had killed Master Snoke. All it took though was someone grabbing him to bring him out of the daze. Looking over, he saw that it was Rey who grabbed him.  
"We need to get out of here, come on," Rey said. She quickly wrapped one arm around his waist while she threw his arm over her shoulders. She helped him up, practicably holding him up by herself. "I got you. Let's get out of here." Nodding, Kylo Ren let himself be taken to the Millenium Falcon, ready to leave this all behind, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at finishing stories. Also, the relationship between Kylo Ren and Rey is up to the reader, so please don't go into the comments and yell at me because you think Kylo Ren and Rey are related.  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos.  
> P.S. Sorry if either character seems ooc, I only seen Force Awakens once and i'm going off of what i remember of about the characters and this is my first Star Wars fanfiction.


End file.
